A Night In Seville
by Nidawi
Summary: Sometimes people go along with what's expected of them and just accept that is how life is. And just when life seems to have settled, something throws it of balance. AU follows up to book 7 except for the epilogue.
1. Chapter 1: Seville

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story. If I did, it wouldn't be called fan fiction.

Chapter 1: Seville

Hermione Granger closed her eyes as cheers and claps filled the air around her. Getting up she walk down the seats to exit the Plaza. She had never been particularly fond of sports or violence or animal abuse so why she decided to watch a bullfight was something not quite clear in her mind. Walking in the building towards the exit she was thankful she had gotten lucky to catch a noon show which meant she had time to go to one of the museums and forget what she had just witnessed. To think she was in Spain because of negotiations to better the House-Elf laws around Europe. Finally finding the door she stood outside and began looking in her bag to find her guide book as some of her things fell over. She cursed silently, bending down to pick them up when another pair of hands tried helping her.

"Thank you, it's to problem really...gracias." she said feeling embarrassed to be causing such a scene.

"Some things do not change, Miss Granger?" said a voice in a heavy accent Hermione had last heard a little over three years ago. She looked up slowly and there he was. He hadn't changed to much since Fleur and Bill's wedding. As they straitened up he stretched his hand with a warm smile that reached his dark eyes. He still had the trim beard she had first seen that day and could not help to think it made him look handsomer than before. He was slightly taller and looked bulkier than she remembered. Or maybe it was that she had never seen him wearing only trousers and a button up shirt with the sleeves pulled up, holding his jacket over his other arm.

"Viktor! My god it has been so long! What are you doing here?" said Hermione as a smile spread on her face taking the book from her Bulgarian friend. She moved close and hugged him tightly confirming that the years of Quidditch training had been rather good for him. He returned her embrace squeezing her as well.

"I haffe a game next veek. Ve haffe been training in their pitch. Manolo, their captain, he vanted us to see their "other" sport." he said moving his head to signal the Plaza they had both just left. Hermione gave a little laugh and looked down, not sure what else to say to him. She had not seen Viktor Krum since the wedding, it now felt like an era had passed, but in reality it had been nothing. At 21 she felt like she had lived a lifetime since then, like if this life was something completely apart from her year on the run. She looked at her watch being surprised it was barely three in the afternoon. Hermione looked up at the Seeker and put her hand on his shoulder.

"We should catch up. I am sure you have some nice stories to tell."

"The same to you Hermy-own-ny" he said offering his arm to her. "There is place to eat not too far, good food and music. My treat." she just answered with a nod as he began walking leading her down the streets. She asked him about his work, he was still a champion, internationally known for his grace on the broom. And at the last World cup he had finally gotten Bulgaria the victory that had escaped them the first time she had ever seen him play. He had since been training and in games around the world.

"And you have built up quite the fanbase along the way from what I have heard." she said with a disapproving look at him but could not hide the humor from her tone. He laughed, a laugh that sounded deep as if it came from deep within him and he looked at her with a cocked eyebrow.

"Are you jealous?" he said and she answered with a laugh. He smiled, he had missed hearing that. "No, to be honest nothing has been too serious. Most vomen only see Krum the Quidditch player, not Krum the man."

"Well they don't know what they are missing." she said, giving him a playful punch on his arm. "But it hasn't stopped you from a few conquests has it?"

The man just laughed again as they kept walking. The day was hot, Hermione pulled out a fan she had gotten as soon as she had arrived and had felt the dry heat. She turned to look at the man walking next to her. Viktor had always been wearing heavy wools or jackets when she had seen him, the cotton shirt looked like an odd choice for him. In his mind he was running a similar examination of her. Hermione's hair was held up in a bun, looking curlier reminding him of the first moment he saw her in the ball. He had been completely out of breath then, just as now when he had spotted her in the crowd. She had become even more beautiful, even as casual as she looked in jeans and a loose shirt. Krum couldn't deny he felt on top of the world at that moment. As long as he didn't look to the arm wrapped around his own he would be fine.

* * *

><p>The afternoon appeared to fly by them. As they ate Viktor told her about his travels. He had been around the world, playing in places Hermione could only dream of one day visiting. He had several offers to join other teams but had remained with his original one from Bulgaria, as well as playing in the National team. Apart from telling him about their year on the run, her stories where not nearly as glamorous, going back to school, graduation, and now working in the ministry. As night began to fall he told her of places he visited and the people he had met, of things he had learned. As they walked around the city she talked about its history, both Muggle and magical, of the many moments both had crossed each other. Viktor listened, and at points joined in on her story. As the night had reached its peak they had gone to one of the cities Flamenco bars and now sat in the darkened building, tapas and an open bottle of red wine in front of them.<p>

"It vould be foolish to stand in you vay Hermy-own-ny." he said with a smirk taking a drink from his glass as she laughed.

"You always overestimate me Viktor." she said as she nodded softly moving her glass slightly as the wine swished in it. She put it down when she felt his hand on hers.

"I vould think,by know you vould haf seen I speak the truth. I am not the only one to think so."

Hermione just looked up at him with a soft smile on her lips. There was something about Viktor that never made her feel like she had to prove herself. Something effortless, natural. A warmth when he looked at her that no one else seemed to match...Hermione sat up straighter and mentally chastised herself. She was in no position to be thinking this kind of things. She took another drink from her glass and set it down. Viktor was just looking at her, lips stretched in a soft smile. Just as said lips parted to talk the strum of a guitar and the cheers of the other patrons startled them as music filled the bar. Hermione watched as some began clapping in time with the music. A young woman stood and began dancing, her skirt twirling. Little by little some of the other customers stood, pairing up and joining. Hemrione just looked at them, feeling almost as if this was some kind of spell that was pulling her in. Somehow Viktor stood up and offered his hand.

"Could I haff this dance?" he said doing a playful little bow.

"I don't know how to dance this Viktor...I'll look foolish."

"Neither do I"

Hermione looked back at the pairs dancing; they were a bit farther away. Well, they would be fools together. She took his hand and he pulled her close, his hand resting on the small of her back. She placed hers on his arm and felt his broad shoulders envelop her. The man who had been playing began singing with a sad voice. For a moment she felt fifteen again, in the middle of the Great Hall as the Yule Ball started. It almost felt like no time had passed since their last dance. They began moving letting the music guide their movements even if they did not know how to follow. He smiled and a giggle escaped from her lips. Then the chorus was sung, both smiles seem to slowly dim. For a moment she felt like all the air had left her. The words made her swallow hard. From the look on his eyes she could tell Viktor understood it just as well as her. She felt him breath hard when she moved closer to him. His movements became confident as he led her. Everything else faded, they where alone in the darkened room holding on as the words entranced them. Hermione felt her heart beat faster and faster, threatening to escape from her chest. Viktor pulled her closer; she felt his whole body tremble. As the chorus sang once more she saw his black eyes mist ever so slightly. The pleadings of the song felt like they were reading every word from the Bulgarians heart. She felt as in a dream, as if this dance could last forever. His stare was on hers, unwavering. Their bodies felt warm against each other, black eyes speaking words that had been kept silent so long. Her eyes were lost, her head was spinning. There was only them. Closer still they stopped moving, holding each other tightly, lips locked and arms embracing one another. They awoke from their mutual dream when they heard claps and the music was gone. They didn't turn to look at the people cheering them. Still looking at one another Viktor only broke their connection to look for some money in his pocket, setting it on the table. They exited the bar hands held tightly. Hermione's mind was whirl. She tried to understand what was happening to her. She still felt Viktors kiss on her lips, the feel of his body against her own. Before she could stop herself she felt herself dissppareting, pulling Viktor with herself.

* * *

><p>Where she ended up she had no idea but he seemed to know. The room surrounding them was elegant, decorated with wood paneling and gold. The training uniform left on a pile at the foot of the large bed confirmed her suspicions of this being his room. Viktor was taking deep breaths as he looked at her. He moved close his hand still holding tightly to hers. Hermione had not been able to breathe properly since the dance either. She just stared up at him.<p>

"Stop me." he said in a voice so deep it seemed like he was having trouble forming full thoughts. He grabbed her other hand and pulled her close. "Po dyavolite Herm-" The man was cut off by Hermione placing her hands on his face and pulling him into a deep kiss.

* * *

><p>A new story this is only the beginning. The last line Viktor says is Bulgarian for "Dammit". The dance was written inspired by a real sevillana song, which you can listened to here. It's in Spanish but if anyone wants a translation they can ask by PM. Hope you all enjoy it.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Partners

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story. If I did, it wouldn't be called fan fiction.

Chapter 2: Partners

As the alarm clocks shrill bell blasted through the room Ron Weasley wondered just why he had agreed to buying that hellish contraption. He tried covering his ears with his pillow but when it failed to stifle the sound he threw it as hard as he could against a creation he was sure had dark magic involved. Unfortunately he had forgotten that the wizarding variety merely bounced anything thrown at them back at the person sleeping. The pillow hit him hard on the face and finally managed to get him up. Ron slapped the button to shut of the sound and groaned lying back on his bed. He was not sure when the last time he had a good night's sleep was but he was willing to bet gold it was some time before he went to Hogwarts. Ron had never told anyone that some nights he just laid in bed trying to get some kind of rest. Something always kept him up. Back then it had been school work, their latest brush with something dangerous hidden in the castle, his family, girls. Things hadn't changed much; now it was work, their latest brush with something dangerous hidden in a Death Eaters home, his family, and most recently, her. As he washed his face while looking in the mirror above the washbasin he tried hard to push those thoughts out of his mind. It was going to be a long day at work. Ron stretched wincing as one of the latest bruises he had picked up trying to follow some of the people who insisted on saying Voldemort was not gone. The bruise ran down the side of his body, his pale skin making every bump and cut even more noticeable. Well, it could have been worse.

* * *

><p>As he arrived in the Ministry walking to his office he ran his fingers through his hair hoping today was one of those days where there was no rest running the streets or raiding houses. Anything that kept him busy and out of that confined space where he could not escape-<p>

"Interviews." said Harry as he handed him a large folder.

"You're joking. Today? Really Harry?" he opened the file and groaned "And then him!" he sat at the chair next to his friends desk putting his hand on his face. He felt Harry's hand on his shoulder.

"I tried, Kingsley wants to be thorough before we go breaking into people's houses...but that's not really what's bothering you isn't it." he said as he sat on his desk looking at the red head. "What exactly happened Ron?"

Ron just sighed and looked up at him. He let himself slump back. It was a scene that kept replaying over and over for the last few days. He felt the intoxicating smell that always surrounded her, a smell almost sacred. He heard her laugh, a laugh he had not known how wonderful it was when he first heard it. He saw her run her fingers through her hair, the long dark masses that slid like liquid. And he felt her lips on his and how it felt like none he had shared before.

"I need to get working...you know he doesn't like to be kept waiting." he said as he grabbed the files and walked to his office. Harry sighed, whatever was bothering Ron was deep.

As Ron entered the office he was greeted by one of his least favorite people. Draco Malfoy sat; legs crossed looking out of the window. As he closed the door Draco looked at him. His face was serious, but he didn't have the same hate he had back in their school years, but there was no warm feelings in those grey eyes either, just a mutual acceptance. Ron just took his chair and opened the file looking at the newer notes on Malfoy.

"You look horrible Weasley."

"You are no prize winner either Malfoy" he looked up at him "There is still some unanswered questions about your uncle...some rumors about his-"

"Where is that lovely partner of yours Weasley? Scared her of have you? I would much rather be interviewed by her...quite the looker isn't she?"

Ron's head looked up from the papers to Draco's face which formed a smile when he saw his old schoolmate's reaction. He then silently cursed himself for being so obvious.

"Well, I didn't pin you as being the type to use a woman like that, I underestimated you." he said crossing his arms and putting down the leg he had crossed. "Tell me, is she as luscious as she seems?"

Ron felt the impulse to stand and grabbed the cock blond by his neck but held back biting his lips. He was not going to let Malfoy get to him.

"We seem to share some things in common Weasley." said Malfoy now moving to rest his arms on Ron's desk "Of course at least I would had broken of any previous relationships, a lover would be too much work. And with your public profile, well let's just say it might be frowned upon."

"Lestrange" said Ron trying to keep his focus on the notes he was writing on "has been sighted near-"

"But I must say, Patil would certainly be worth the scandal. Tell me Weasley, how does that lovely flower feel?"

Before he could stop himself Ron was standing ready to put Malfoy against the wall but that scent filled the small office. He looked up and was met by his fellow Auror Padma Patil. She stood in the door, her arms laden with her own files. Her dark brown eyes were set on him. Her hair was braided, reaching her lower back, her lips just ever so slightly parted. For a moment Ron saw himself once more feeling her kissing him back before she had pulled away. He closed his eyes trying to keep his composure. This was not how he wanted to see her again, with Draco Malfoy sitting at his desk.

"I'm just leaving this here..sorry for interrupting." she said finally taking her eyes away from him and rapidly dumping the files on her desk that was set against his. As she moved to the door for a moment she looked back at him before leaving the confined space. Draco looked at Ron and smiled once more.

"Well, that was certainly informative...you wanted to ask me about my uncle?"

* * *

><p>The day was almost over and Padma had been keeping herself busy outside the office, avoiding him. He had kept mostly to doing desk work, skipping lunch to avoid the conversation he knew was coming soon. As his mind wondered if he would see her the door once more was opened, Patil coming in. For a moment she looked like she wanted to turn around but she took a deep breath and closed the door behind herself. She walked up to Ron and sat down in the chair next to his desk. He wanted to hold the hands she was wringing nervously. As wrong as it was he wanted to comfort her.<p>

"Ron...what happened...I don't want to do this."

Ron looked down, taking a deep breath. This was not how things were supposed to go. He wasn't supposed to be completely distracted by how the stray strands of hair rested against her cheek. And worse he could tell he was hurting her. The dark brown eyes kept avoiding looking at his blue ones, tears filling them. She took a deep breath not letting those tears fall and sat up straight and looked to him. Ron felt a weight had been dropped on his chest.

"We are just partners at work...nothing more..."

"Partners...right..." He nodded softly his throat feeling dry all of a sudden.

"What happened at the dinner...it was nothing..." he couldn't think of a moment he had heard her voice so empty.

"Nothing..."

They both stayed looking at each other in silence. He wanted to hold her. Her hands curled up, nails digging into her palms and he saw her bite her lip while she looked at him. Suddenly he felt her brush his hair softly behind his ear. A chill ran down his whole body when he felt the soft hand stroke his freckled cheek. He knew he must have blushed. Padma looked down. Their awkward silence was interrupted by bells announcing it was now six o' clock. She quickly stood going to her desk cleaning up her things. Ron did the same grabbing those papers he had to take home. She stopped at the door opening it and for a moment stood there.

"Good night Mr. Weasley..." she said without really turning to look at him.

"Good night...Miss Patil." He answered with his own eyes on the floor. Without another word she left. Ron closed the brief case he was using to carry the files and sighed. Tonight would be another sleepless night.

* * *

><p>Dropping the case as he entered he let his body fall on the couch. This was not supposed to have escalated to this. He couldn't fall for his partner. He couldn't fall for the girl he had passed on all those years ago. He did not get a second chance, especially not when his future was pretty set. And just then he heard the woosh of the floo network. Looking up he suddenly felt even worse.<p>

"Hello Ron" said his girlfriend Hermione Granger as she put down her luggage.

* * *

><p>Well to all who asked yes there is more coming soon and don't worry, there will be more information of what happened in both situations. Hopefully the next update will come faster, I really am surprised at how well it has been received and hopefully you will still like it as it moves ahead.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Wedding

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story. If I did, it wouldn't be called fan fiction.

Chapter 3: Wedding

It was a truth universally acknowledged that Hermione Granger did not do things in spur of the moment. It _was_ a truth seeing as she had gone against it an invited chaos into her life. She had been back a week and could not look Ron in the eyes for more than second. It did not help that her mind kept flashing back to the feelings of his fingers on her skin and his voice in her ear. She was snapped out of the reverie by a knock on the door. She turned off the shower hearing Ron talking on the other side of the door.

"-need some help with this tie." she heard having missed the first part because of the water running on her. She opened the curtain and pulled the towel drying up, reminding herself that this was one day she could not let her memories run wild. No, today was about her friends. Coming out with the towel wrapped around herself she found Ron in front of the mirror on her vanity fumbling with his tie. She turned him softly and rapidly tied it up. She looked up when she felt Ron's eyes staring at her. But the moment Hermione looked up Ron looked down thanking her quietly. She the felt him softly kiss her cheek.

"I'm going to get some coffee before we go...you want some?" he said and Hermione noticed his eyes seemed to go around the room, not focusing on anything.

"No...I'm fine..." she said softly as a realization washed over her. Ron knew. Ron knew and was only waiting for Hermione to confirm what he had been told. As she watched him walk out of the room she felt as if someone had grabbed her stomach and crushed it in their hand.

* * *

><p>For the first time in his life Ron was ready in time. As the coffee he had begun to depend on began filtering he found he had no menial task to distract himself with and his mind wandered to places he did not want it too. Hermione had not been the same since she had come back. Actually, having asked for an extra day on a business trip to sight see was completely unlike her. When Percy had told him it had taken him aback, mostly because she had decided it while she was away. Hermione Granger did not take holidays like that. He filled his cup and took a sip looking into the room where she was in her vanity pulling her hair back. He could swear her eyes where reddened ever so slightly. He felt a sudden need to move away from the doorway. He set the cup down and swallowed hard but found it impossible. She knew, Hermione knew how he had been feeling. Did she know what had happened while she was away? He felt his hands tremble and closed his eyes. He had to tell her. Running his hand through his hair he let a breath he did not know he was holding escape.<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione calmed herself and stopped herself before tears spilled. There was no reason for her to feel sorry for herself. Looking down at her jewelry she grabbed a pair of earrings putting them on. For a moment she looked at the ring she had been wearing almost every day since a few months ago. It was simple, made of silver. It was cheap but it was nothing serious. They had gotten it almost as a joke; they called it the "We will think about it mum" ring. She had taken to wear it almost automatically until they day she came back. It felt wrong to wear it now. Finally she decided to put it on. Getting up she tugged softly on her skirt and walked out of her room.<p>

"Ready?" she managed to say in her most cheerful voice. Ron who had been standing over the counter turned and smiled widely at her.

"Of course, can't keep them waiting right?" he said just as happy she had managed. Hermione nodded and handed him his dress robe and felt him put his hand on her waist as they disapparated.

* * *

><p>Ron felt as sick as the first time he had traveled this way as they apaparated in the Lovegood's yard. He looked around and saw the chairs and tables set out, the odd plants fitted out with crepe decorations of different colors. Only here could such an explosion of different colors look so completely right. They looked around, both giving soft waves to some of the other guests. Just then his sister came out of the house and ran to them.<p>

"Oh Hermione we were waiting for you, Luna needs some help with one of the spells she was trying on her hair, she said you would know how to do it...hi Ron." she said as she grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her to the rook shaped house. Just then he heard a pop behind himself as Seamus Finnigan went to him embracing him and patting him hard in the back, pulling him to where Dean and Harry where talking. He worked hard and looking cheerful and happy and when he spotted Neville he excused himself to go congratulate him, it was after all partially his day.

"Neville." he said tapping him slightly on the shoulder. The young man being addressed turned around and Ron couldn't help but give the first genuine smile he had in a while. "Well someone is beaming." he said before hugging him.

"I am a mess really! I didn't think there would be so many people..its not like I am Harry...or whenever you and Hermione get to it."

Ron felt a loud chuckle come out almost involuntary. He looked around and grabbed a drink from one of the men passing them around. This would be a long day.

* * *

><p>Hermione watched as Ginny finished setting small orange blossoms on Luna's hair which was now very beautifully set thanks to Hermione's help. She smiled looking at the two friends as they both stood up. Luna looked beautiful in her long pale yellow dress. She looked so happy. Hermione could not help but smile and nod softly when asked if Luna looked good. She went down ahead of them and sat down smoothing out her dress. She looked up when she heard her name and that feeling of her stomach rushing took over her again<p>

"You look lovely Hermione." said Arthur Weasley as he gave her a soft hug and sitting down next to her. "You even got some color on you, Spain must of been lovely."

"Oh it was Mr Weasley." she said smiling. At that moment Hermione felt tears forming in her eyes.

"You must tell me how it was; I heard you did a lot of Muggle activities as well. I would love to hear more about that." He said excitedly, and for some reason Hermione felt like running away from this man. Then she felt him put a hand very tenderly on her cheek and his bright blue eyes were overshadowed by concern "Hermione, are you well?" As if on cue by some all seeing stage director Molly Weasley sat down on her other side and the moment she saw the younger woman's face she looked just as concerned as her husband.

"Hermione dear is everything well?" she said taking out her handkerchief dabbing the tears that had started flowing softly. Having them so concerned over her just made her feel worse.

"I'm fine...it' just the emotion...you know...of the day...excuse me..."she said as she got up moving away from the guests.

* * *

><p>As Neville and Luna kissed after being declared one, everyone stood clapping and cheering enthusiastically. As the feast begun Harry stood up and gave a short speech, causing Neville to push him slightly as he spoke. Once fed people began dancing, moving, talking, laughing as the night crept up around them and small lights began shinning around the guest and candles lighted on the tables. Now the young men who had met as boys in the Gryffindor common room sat in a table congratulating the one being celebrated.<p>

"To Neville once more! And may this marriage be as long as it is completely bonkers!" said Seamus as he raised his glass once more causing the other four boys to laugh even as Neville tried to pretend he was mad.

"You are one to talk!" said Dean as he nudged his best friend. "Weren't you the one declaring yourself the happiest man in the world less than a year ago?"

"Aye, I have come to see my mistake." answered the young Irishman with an exaggerated tone "No I should have followed Harry's example and called of the wedding...or Ron's, he has it all figured out, who needs ceremonies eh mate?" he said nudging the red head now.

"Now come on" said Harry between laughs "I believe Neville and Luna will be happy and last long...and have enough children to challenge the Weasley's."

Ron just chuckled and nodded at them, he wasn't really listening. No, his attention was fixed on the two women sitting a few tables away. He would have given up his wages for of Fr-George's extendable ears right now. The only thing comforting him was that they both seemed amicable, at peace, no harsh words being exchanged. It made him guilty as well, but better that there be no bad blood between both women than they were at each other's throats.

"Ron!" he heard Harry shout and felt him shake him slightly "Enough wine for you then?" said the young man who lived with a chuckle.

"Sorry, just haven't slept well lately, what did you say?" said Ron trying to save the situation.

"We just asked if you caught the last game results. Bulgaria's national team against Spain's?" said Neville drinking the goblet he had on his hand.

"Oh yeah...yeah I heard it, they said Krum was of to a bad start right?" said Ron emptying his own drink.

"Yeah, maybe it was the heat or something; he was completely off that game. At least the loss doesn't put them far behind. Dimitrov must be fuming over that, but well he should not have based his game play on Krum catching the Snitch early on." said Seamus as he grabbed some of the food from the plates in front of them, by now nearing emptiness.

"Makes you wonder what could have gotten him so distracted as to miss catching that Snitch. He doesn't miss it even if the team loses." said Harry, thinking back to what he knew of the man.

"What ever it was, we got to hope it keeps him that way when he plays against us." said Ron, a bit absentmindedly as his eyes had once more fallen on Hermione and Padma talking a few tables away.

* * *

><p>Apparating in their apartment Hermione walked to the table setting down her shawl and bag, hearing a faint pop as Ron apparated after her. She turned to see him drop down on their small couch and sigh. He looked so tired as he ran his hand through his red hair. Hermione walked up to him and sat down next to him.<p>

"Want some tea?" she said as she helped him get of his dress robes.

"No...just sleep." he said before turning to look at her. They stood staring at each other for the longest time. Brown eyes stared back at blue eyes, both tired beyond what either would accept. Both with questions they wanted to scream but for some reason their voices could not form. Both wondering how much the other knew. They weren't sure who looked away first but soon Hermione was making herself a cup of tea as Ron showered. She poured the tea into her cup and as she held it up she saw her hands tremble. Hermione set down the cup and sighed. She sat down, grabbing the Prophet hoping at least reading the paper would distract her. Instead she was faced with a large headline on the sports section about Bulgaria's recent loss in the field. The game had been two days after she left.

_She heard a soft murmur as he was nuzzling her neck, pulling her close to him. Hermione felt the warmth of his body and could not help but feel safe. She turned around facing Viktor who stroked her cheek softly. _

"_What does that mean?" she said as she traced her finger on his jaw. He stayed silent for a moment as if thinking. He then smiled._

"_Just...I am happy..." said Viktor softly. He kissed her and she felt his hand stroke the side of her body softly. How did she wish she didn't have to leave in the morning._

She dumped her tea, not having drunk a drop. Hermione felt even worse now. No, what was she thinking! What kind of madness was this? Thinking she could affect the outcome of a Quidditch game. And yet as she readied herself to go to bed, seeing Ron sleeping in their bed, she couldn't help but think that apparently Rita Skeeter had been right all those years ago.

* * *

><p>I am so sorry it took so long to update, I was blindsided with work during the Christmas season. But I am now back and will be updating more often. I hope you all enjoy it, all the wonderful anonymous reviewers, mari, firefly,yuri,omgsexystars, yasamina (so sorry it took so long!) and all of you who either follow it or just read it. I hope this chapter is good and more coming soon.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Others

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story. If I did, it wouldn't be called fan fiction.

Chapter 4: Others

Krum opened the door to his room, thankful he was alone at his home and dropped on his bed. He ran his hand on his face and took a deep breath letting his mind wander back to the game...

_Viktor walked into the lockers, his head feeling like it was going to burst. As he heard the rest of his team come in, grumbling. He could feel them staring at him as they set down their brooms. He had missed it, he had not seen the Snitch until he saw Marrero go for it. He felt a presence behind himself and turned around. Dimitrov was standing there, arms crossed and an unreadable look on his face._

"_I am not even going to ask what happened...I don't care...you have one responsibility...just one! What ever is keeping your mind busy...it better be gone when we start training for the next match." he said before turning around and leaving, not even bothering to change. The rest of the team just remained silent. They had been ahead by very little and the Snitch had been the deciding factor. Krum couldn't take the silence and decided to leave himself. But once he apparated in his room he instantly regretted it. At first glance nothing seem out of place beyond the messy baggage he had. But one look at the lace curtains around the bed was all he needed to be back in that night. He held tightly to one of the wood and leather chair in front of the offending bed. Why had he let himself do that? She was even engaged! Not that she had said anything but the ring on her finger said as much. And still he had let his body overtake his mind. His fingers dug into the chair. Viktor could still feel her, hear her, see her on the red sheets that had so willingly given in to their passion. Before he could stop himself Viktor threw the chair across the room, a loud frustrated scream coming from the deepest reaches of his soul. He heard wood shatter, probably a broken leg. He let himself sit down on the chair that still remained and buried his face in his hands._

He sighed sitting up and looked out the window. The sun was out, the rose bushes flowering. Maybe a short flight would help him clear his mind.

* * *

><p>It was warm, safe, comforting and having not rested a full night in a some days now Padma was more than tempted to stay in her bed. But the smells coming from the kitchen told her she would be awoken soon to help and avoiding the confrontation with her mother she got up walking down the stairs. She was surprised to find her sister rushing around the kitchen as the smell of spices filled the air. Looking at the clock on the wall she realized it was barely seven and sighed. Parvarti had probably not slept as well. In fact she was sure of it. Silently she walked to her and began stirring the soup her sister had been preparing. Neither was sure how long they were there, one silently stirring the other silently adding ingredients. She knew what Parvarti was thinking about. That night she was finally introducing their parents to the man she had been seeing. It was not that their parents disapproved of her dating or that there was some wizard somewhere who already had been engaged to her. Just that most parents would not agree with their daughter being with a man who had been convicted of such crimes...not that Parvarti had to feel guilty about her choice...<p>

"_It's called a system Ron, perhaps you should adopt it."_

_Ron just laughed as he grabbed another large stack of papers to spread them on the files they were organizing. _

"_I don't believe shoving them in the files by not even reading them is a system Padma."_

_He sat down besides her looking at the large pile of work in front of them and ran his hand in his bright red hair. She would not let herself accept she had always loved it. She turned and stroked his back._

"_Go home Ron, you look exhausted..."_

"_There is nothing but a cat that hates me waiting for me...company is much better here." as he said that he smiled to her softly. He stretched his hand slowly and brushed her hair slowly, pushing it behind her ear. He was so warm, she was not sure if he felt it, if it was just the very bad ventilation that made the air feel heavy in the small office. As his hand moved away she felt it stroke her cheek and she could not hold back a shiver. The list of reasons why she should hold back could stretch back to their school days. Like a mantra she repeated them in her head as she moved to him to help him loosen the tie he had so badly tied and had been choking him all day. She recounted them as he moved closer to her and tied her hair back when she commented about the heat. She focused on them as he took off his coat and stayed only on his work shirt, bent over the table reading the files of those who were accused of crimes during the war. She mentally screamed them when she caught him looking at her with an expression that betrayed his feelings and told her he was thinking about the same things she was. She told them to stay quiet when she moved towards him and he kissed her. No one had kissed her like that and she was sure no one would again unless it was him. Pulling him to the desk where the meticulous order they had given the papers was disregarded and shoved to the floor. He pulled her up, sitting her on the edge and she could feel the same internal fight coming from him. But he must of quited what ever voice screamed at him from his own mind as he pushed the pencil skirt she was wearing up her thigh. As she opened his shirt she had completely forgotten where she was or even who they were. All that mattered in her head was that she was finally giving in to what she wanted. As she pulled on his belt he whispered her name in her ear, his voice rather raspy as he moved his hand moved up her thigh. For that moment...Padma felt happy..._

Her mother snapped her finger next to her to wake her up from the reverie. She kissed Padma's cheek and told her to sit down she would finish cooking. Not feeling up to questioning any orders given that day she simply joined Parvarti on the kitchen table. As she did she felt her sister put a hand over hers. A double pair of black eyes looked into each other and with a mirrored small smiled both squeezed each other's hand.

* * *

><p>Viktor loved staying in Hayredin. He wasn't Viktor Krum Quidditch star here, he was little Viktor, Sofia and Oskar's boy. His family had lived in the small village for years. Being so small must Muggles saw the few wizarding families who lived around as merely eccentric. To them Viktor was of traveling the world, probably playing football. The wizards all felt proud of him but never crowded him or his parents and even made sure to defend the Krum family when unwelcome reporters came around. Sitting on the balcony of his parents two floor home he chuckled to himself when he saw the neighbors children kicking a ball around. He looked behind when he felt his father walking up to him. He always knew which of his parents was coming his way, his mother's steps were always loud clacks from her heels on the wooden floors that would get muted when she walked on the carpets. His father never made a sound, he tended to slide his feet something Viktor had inherited along with the duck footed stance he always had when not on a broom. Oskar sat down handing his son a cup of coffee and taking the chair next to him.<p>

"What do you say to a trip to the lake later? Your mother is not coming until a lot latter, we can go down to the tavern afterwards." said the older man after a moment of silence. Viktor could tell his father was trying to cheer him up. He tried hard to not let his son see that. Viktor smiled at him and modded.

"It would be nice..."

Oskar patted him on the shoulder and sipped from his cup. Both stayed quiet for a time. It was something else they had in common, his father was not much of a talker either...at least when he was not around his wife, in those cases none would stop talking...

"France will go better Viktor...after that you could probably defeat Spain of you both end up in finals. The loss is not that big of a deal." said Oskar finally after the silence was too long. Viktor just sighed and looked down. If there was someone whom he could trust, whom he had told everything and anything, it was his father. He had seen him through thick and thin. He could tell him of meeting with Hermione, of their walk around the town. Of dinner and how they danced and how back in the hotel he had let himself completely go...Viktor looked down, biting his lower lip. After some silence Oskar knew his son would not say anything. He felt something was held back, something that grabbed on to the younger man's heart like a dragon to its hoard. He knew Viktor would not say anything,but his face said enough. He smiled at Viktor. Perhaps the lake could be skipped and a good drink would do him more good than some fishing.

* * *

><p>Of the several definitions for "awkward" one was an uncomfortable situation where one does not know how to act. To describe what had happened the previous night in the Patil household as awkward was not even scratching the surface. As Padma walked down the stair she felt her sister relax back in their room. Parvarti had been so angry she barely slept. As she entered the kitchen and heard her mother singing softly she could tell she had not slept either. Padma rested on the kitchen door listening. Lalita Patil had arrived in England twenty two years ago and had made a vow she would teach her children the spells and songs she had grown with. She loved her husband and had gone against her family's wishes when she married Adhir. They worried that him having learned magic in England her children would only follow that magic. Padma wondered if her mother was thinking about all this. Of how her father had threatened to hold back her dowry. How her mother had cried and told her she was on her own now. The scene must of replayed in her mind when her husband yelled at her daughter telling her to stay away from the man whom she had invited to dinner. When she heard her stop singing she walked in.<p>

"How long had you known?" she asked Padma softly handing her some of the bread she had been toasting. Padma just walked and rested against the counter next to her.

"A bit...she mentioned it but not by name...I confirmed it when I had to interview him...Blaise has changed a lot mum."

Lalita sighed and turned back to keep toasting the pieces of bread. When she saw her mother's hands tremble she took over it. Padma could only try to imagine what was going on in her head. They stood there for a long time, only the sound of butter being sizzled away interrupting the silence. Without a warning Lalita turned to Padma and placed a hand on her daughter's cheek softly. He did not know why but the younger woman felt her heart beat even faster. Her mother looked directly into her eyes.

"Padma...is there something you want to tell me?..." she said with her voice breaking slightly. For a moment her heart froze. Did her mother know? No..but she suspected. Secrets had never been only from one side in this family. Swallowing hard Padma looked back into her mother's eyes.

"No...nothing."

Lalita leaned in and kissed her daughter's forehead. Padma had never felt so low in her life.

* * *

><p>Hark! An update! I am so sorry it has taken this long. I had this fully done by April but a very personal loss in that month altered my priorities and pushed back a lot of things. How ever I am back, writing is helping and hopefully the next one will not take as long. I am floored by how well this story has been received and I hope you all continue to love it and read it. I hope it makes up for the wait. Thank you all.<p> 


End file.
